


Falling For The Wrong Girl

by a_raccoon_and_a_lion



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Clexa, Eventual Smut, F/F, G!p Lexa, Girl Penis Lexa, Protective Lexa, Step-siblings, Teen Romance, Violence, step-sisters, stepsisters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 11:53:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7891015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_raccoon_and_a_lion/pseuds/a_raccoon_and_a_lion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abby Griffin and Marcus Kane decide it is time for them to move in together. How will Clarke take having Lexa under her roof? How will Lexa take moving into a new household?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling For The Wrong Girl

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story on here so I'm still trying to get the hang of this website so bare with me. There's not actually rape in here but there is non-consensual behavior. If the spacing is weird I apologize, I really don't know what I'm doing on this lol. I hope you guys enjoy!

Clarke and Finn had been dating for almost six months and the two were having a movie night laying cuddled up in Clarke’s bed. Normally Finn would not be allowed in her bedroom but her mother and Marcus won’t be home until after midnight. They were about halfway through the movie when Finn started kissing Clarke’s neck. Clarke sighed and leaned her head to the side giving him more access. Her continued kissing her neck for some time before he moved to hover over the blonde. He leaned down and kissed her as her fingers tangled in his shaggy hair. Suddenly she felt him tugging her sweatpants down and she pulled her lips away from his.  
“Finn, stop,” she whispered. He ignored her and continued to force them down her legs. “Finn!”  
“You know you want this,” he said as he grabbed the waistband of her panties.  
She shoved at his shoulders and yelled, “Get the fuck off of me!” She felt tears spring to her eyes when he pulled her panties down her thighs. “Please stop!” Suddenly she heard her bedroom door fly open and hit the wall with a loud bang and the next thing she knew Lexa had Finn pinned to the wall.  
“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?!,” Lexa seethed.  
“She was practically begging for it,” Finn smirked.  
Lexa saw red. She threw punch after punch at Finn’s face. Clarke pulled her pants back on quickly and hurried over to the two. “Lexa stop!” Finn threw a punch back and missed Lexa’s face and his fist connected with Clarke’s. Clarke fell to the floor cupping her cheek with tears streaming down her face. Lexa immediately let go of the boy and fell to her knees beside Clarke.  
“Clarke, let me see.” She reached to pull the blonde’s hand away from her face when she saw Finn make a run for it. “Get the fuck back here!,” she screamed as she jumped up and ran after him. She grabbed his arm and slammed him against the wall in the hallway. “I’m gonna beat your fucking ass!” Finn shoved her hard and she saw his eyes widen as she felt her body in midair before her back made contact with the wooded stairs and her body tumbled down them before it stopped on the floor with no movement.  
Clarke came running out of her room. “What the fuck did you do?!” She hurried down the stairs to where Lexa was laying. “Lexa!” She saw blood flowing out of the brunette’s forehead and immediately applied pressure. “Call 911!,” she yelled back at Finn as she cried hysterically.  
Clarke sat in the waiting room with tears still running down her cheeks as her mom and Marcus talked with the doctor. She saw them walking towards her out of the corner of her eye and quickly wiped the tears from her face. “How is she?,” she asks them quietly.  
Marcus sighs and says, “She’s awake right now, but she’s in a lot of pain. Broken ribs, broken leg, sprained wrist, and a concussion.”  
Clarke winced just thinking about the pain her step-sister must be in. “Can I see her?” Marcus nods and she walks slowly to Lexa’s room. She opens the door and gasps at the sight before her. Lexa’s leg is in a cast, her wrist is wrapped, her lip is busted, and her forehead has stitches. Lexa looks at her and offers a weak smile.  
“Hey,” she croaks.  
“Lexa.” She goes over to the side of the bed and feels the tears fall. “I’m so sorry,” she cries. “This is all my fault.  
“Don’t you dare,” Lexa says suddenly. Clarkes head whips up at Lexa’s sternness. “Don’t you do that. This is not your fault, Clarke.”  
“But-“  
“No. This is Finn’s fault if anyone’s.”  
“I never wanted this to happen to you,” Clarke says tiredly.  
“I know.”  
“Thank you,” Clarke says as she reaches for Lexa’s hand. She holds the taller girl’s hand and squeezes it gently. “For protecting me.”  
Lexa squeezes her hand back and says, “I’ll always protect you, Clarke.”  
_ FLASHBACK  
Clarke’s mom sat her down.  
“Clarke, you know mommy has been seeing Marcus for a while now and I wanted to ask you if you were okay with him and his daughter moving in with us,” Abby asked her twelve year old.  
“Does that mean I get to play with Lexa every day?,” Clarke asked excitedly.  
Abby smiled at her little girl. “Yes, you can play with her every day.”  
~  
The next week Clarke and Lexa stood out in the driveway together waiting for the bus.  
“Can I sit with you on the bus?,” Lexa asked shyly.  
“Of course silly,” Clarke laughed. She grabbed Lexa’s hand as the bus stopped in front of them and pulled the girl with her to her normal seat. Lexa smiled widely as they rode to school hand in hand.  
~  
“No one likes you, Clarke. Nobody wants to be your friend,” Atom said to the small blonde.  
Clarke’s bottom lip trembled as she tried to hold back her tears. “That’s not true!”  
“Yeah it is! You’re just a big baby.” Atom pushed her and she fell in the dirt.  
“Leave her alone!” Clarke turned her head and saw Lexa running over towards them. The green eyed girl shoved Atom to the ground before holding her hand out to help Clarke up.  
“Thank you,” Clarke says softly.  
“I’ll always protect you, Clarke” Lexa replies.  
-  
Lexa turns her attention to the dark bruise on Clarke’s cheek. She reaches out and brushes her fingertips over it softly. “Are you okay?  
“I’m fine. It hurts a little but not much.” Lexa hums and closes her eyes sleepily. “You should get some sleep,” Clarke tells her.  
“Okay.”  
Clarke watches as Lexa’s breathing evens out before her eyes close as well.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's short but I just wanted to get it started and see what you guys thought of the idea so far. Let me know what you think! Thank you for reading!


End file.
